A Heart Of Stone In Love
by CassiopeiaBrue
Summary: A white room - A bed - Two raven haired Slytherin's with quite an age gap - One day later...


Chapter One - The Morning After The Night Before  
  
Cassiopeia Brue sat soundly asleep whilst her History Of Magic lesson rolled on. When lessons like this took place not many students swayed from their slumber, apart from the occasional Gryffindor taking notes between naps. "Miss Brue?", Professor Binns asked in annoyance. There came no reply. "Miss Brue", he snapped stubbornly. Talida Morserbis gave Cassiopeia a harsh nudge, the raven haired Slytherin slowly opened her eyes. "Wake up, Brue. Professor wants to talk with you", the red headed girl said nastily. Cassiopeia shrugged, "And your point being-?", she asked casually.  
  
Talida laughed in a hollow tone, "My point being that Professor Snape wishes you to converse with him". Cassiopeia's eyes widened and she shot up in posture. "Sorry Professor, I shall collect my things Professor", the veela said quite nervously before standing and vacating the classroom.  
  
Professor Snape stood just outside pf the classroom door and nodded shortly to Cassiopeia as she arrived next to him. "Professor Snape", she said gently. Snape shuddered slightly at the girls voice, yet gulped and nodded once more, "Miss Brue. Follow me to my office", he set off rather quickly. Cassiopeia nodded and followed, trying to keep a pace.  
  
Soon enough the two had reached the head of Slytherin's office. Snape sat at his desk cooly and looked at Cassiopeia as softly as he could. "Miss Brue, you may take a seat", he said calmly. Cassiopeia slowly sat down, wondering why Snape wished to speak with her in private. Not that she minded, of course.  
  
"Now, Miss Brue. I shall use this time to explain to you what has happened during the last fortnight".  
  
Cassiopeia was confused, she hadn't missed anything. Snape tried his best to give a comforting smile. "Miss Brue, have you been getting flashbacks lately?". Cassiopeia then realised what he was hinting towards. "Y-Yes, Sir", she hesitated slightly. "Ah. Well- In that case I assume your flashbacks have been in the same context as mine", Snape half asked, trying to be subtle.  
  
Cassiopeia nodded, "Yes, Professor. Only assuming you're talking about the white room and the bed and the...", she then coughed nervously.  
  
Snape looked swiftly over to the other side of the room. "Yes - well - We need to work our way through this. The situation we were in only started up the events to follow. Knowing that out of that room we are and were simply teacher and pupil does puzzle me somewhat. My theory is that what occured was not instinct, but the controling of another.". Cassiopeia's eyes widened, she shuffled her feet nervously, "The controling of another, Professor? Who would wish to control us to do such things and more to the point why weren't we able to resist the control?"  
  
Snape finally looked at his student, he saw her deep hazel eyes and lost his train of thought for a couple of seconds, "Well - er - Miss Brue.. I cannot be sure of who may of had the advances of controling us, as such, I cannot decifer why we could not...Resist..". Cassiopeia sighed deeply, she looked to the floor and searched for nothing in particular.  
  
Snape thought it was time for him to speak up,  
  
"Miss Brue, you have to understand that no one in this school can hear of what has happened. No one outside of school for that matter. I do not regret what has happened, but it was bound to.". Silence fell in the office as the pair looked into eachothers eyes. There was a thud from one of the upper classrooms, simaltaneously Cassiopeia and Snape shot their heads up. There then came the distinct voice of Draco Malfoy, he didn't sound too pleased. A cackle could be heard from non other than Talida Morserbis. Cassiopeia smirked slightly, Snape then looked at the raven haired girl. Cassiopeia looked back at him, "Professor? Aren't you going to note them down for detention?".  
  
Snape shook his head, "No. Malfoy's father will be joining us in school today. He shall be noting the progress of both teachers and pupils". Cassiopeia nodded, "I see. Well, I'd better be on my best behaviour", she smiled broadly.  
  
Snape hadd never really seen Cassiopeia smile like that before, but he liked it. "Yes, quite", he smiled also. "Professor. Do you think that we may appear in the white room soon? And if we do, would the same happen again?", Cassiopeia asked whilst swooping back her hair.  
  
Snape gulped as he nervously got more flashbacks, he began to flinch violently. Cassiopeia leant forward slightly, "Professor? Professor are you okay?", she asked urgently. Snape was still flinching and twitching as colours merged inside his mind and frequent moments replayed. The moments seemed slightly hazy and vague, yet still as vivid as ever. Cassiopeia bit her lip and clutched her potion masters hand tightly.  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, knowing Severus was in no fit state to answer "Yes?!", Cassiopeia half screached.  
  
The door slowly opened, Lucius Malfoy stepped cooly into the office and raised an eyebrow, "Miss Brue. My, my, what an honour to meet you", he spoke clearly, a smirk plastered onto his face. Cassiopeia slowly looked up, then looked behind her shoulder, "Malfoy Senior, I presume".  
  
Lucius stepped forward, "Yes, indeed. Tut, tut, Professor Snape. Making physical contact with a pupil."  
  
Severus pulled himself together, quickly freed his hand from Cassiopeia's grip and stood, "Lucius Malfoy. I was expecting your arrival later this afternoon", Snape sounded quite nervous, this amused Lucius greatly.  
  
"Severus, is there something you wish to discuss?", he asked with a slight chuckle.  
  
Snape glared dangerously, "My business is my own, Mr Malfoy. Your son is attending his History Of Magic lesson at this moment.", he spoke quickly. Lucius gave another chuckle, "Professor, my son is of no use to me, he is not my work. Draco can continue his day as usual. I am not interested in his progress in the slightest".  
  
Severus gave a short nod, Cassiopeia then stood, "I shall take my leave now Sir".  
  
Snape tried his best to show no affection, "Yes, Miss Brue. We shall continue our conversation later today", he replied. Lucius made no comment as Cassiopeia headed towards the exit, he then followed after her. He held the door open, let her pass before himself and gave Severus a rather nasty smirk before closing the door behind himself. Snape sat back at his desk angrily and massaged his forehead, not quite sure of what the older Malfoy was up to. 


End file.
